HideandSeek
by BrokenButNotCrushed
Summary: Where love and hate mixed with passion and danger equals an exhilarating game. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." The dagger gleamed in the light. "Someone wants to meet you..." SasuSaku
1. The Chase

_Hide-and-Seek_

Summary: Where love and hate mixed with passion and danger equals an exhilarating game. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." The dagger gleamed in the light. "Someone wants to meet you..."

This shall be a different type of story. It will sometimes have angst themes in it, but won't be entirely depressing. It might have a happy ending. I'm not sure, yet. There will be more SasuSaku in it than my previous stories, though. Which you'll probably like. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I pwn him.

* * *

The chase tends to be quite breathtaking. "I fail to see how this is considered fun."

"Take note, my dear blossom, that I never said it was going to be fun."

Her haggard breath came out in small, white puffs during the chilly December. Footsteps pounded against the cold concrete, running at a panic-induced speed. Frantic eyes kept searching behind her, begging, pleading that he didn't show up. She shivered uncontrollably as the harsh winds sliced through her thin sweat-shirt. A light shone dimly through the opaque night, calling out to her frightful eyes. She quickened her gait slightly, hoping that she'd make it. Quiet footfalls made themselves known directly behind her. Her breath caught in her throat once more, and she full out sprinted towards the door. Quick, steady breathing behind her was heard, one showing no panic, no trauma. Just calmness and tranquility.

Oh how she despised him. How she hated his being, his existence, his _mind_. She simply loathed that wretched mind. The one that made her understand his thought process, made her think things that she shouldn't, made her feel things that she _can't_. And his gorgeous face doesn't help her resolve much, either.

She shuddered slightly and blamed it completely on the wind.

Rushing up to the cabin door, she knocked furiously, knowing fully well that he was right behind her, ready to grab her and force her away from the strong shelter. Her poundings grew louder as the seconds ticked by. Any time now, he'd tackle her to the ground and whisk her away to his dungeon. She could sense him coming upon her. The knocks became urgent and her eyes grew wide with fright. Suddenly, the banging stopped. It all stopped. The only thing heard was the wind whistling in her ears, both loud and soft, portraying darkness and innocence. She froze when she felt heavy breathing down the base of her neck, and she knew that it wasn't the wind's doing.

She whimpered softly as his tongue glided down the side of her throat. It continued its trail until it reached the scoop between her neck and her shoulder. Immediately, he started licking the sensitive flesh, and it took all of her willpower not to moan. She was starting to feel drowsy. His heat enveloped her from behind and her mind started to drift. Droopy eyes slowly came to a close as she succumbed herself to him. Without warning, he bit sharply on her neck, causing her to jerk awake and come back to her senses.

"Miss, are you alright?"

She took a large intake of breath, still feeling slightly out of it. She took in her surroundings, only to find a small, elderly man staring up at her expectantly. She looked behind her, and realized that her chaser was no where to be found. Sakura then looked down at her neck, and saw no puncture wounds at all. Her puzzled mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Was it all just her imagination...?

"Um, miss? Would you like to come inside? It seems awfully cold out there."

She was snapped out of her musings by the man's questions, and forced her head down to look at him. She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment for being caught spacing out.

"Oh, yes please. I'm sorry to disturb you. You see, I, um, I needed, well..."

Sakura trailed off, wondering what her excuse for pounding on an elderly person's door in the middle of the night should be.

"Would you like a room? It's only 15.00 dollars per night." (A/N: Sorry, but I really don't know how much hotel rooms are. And I'm currently too lazy to look them up. lol..plus I believe that it would cost less since it's so far into the country)

Sakura blinked once, then brought her eyes to the large sign that read, "Anraku's Inn." How she could have missed that was beyond her. But, in all fairness, how could one truly observe their surroundings when a psychotic hottie was trailing after you?

Her mouth immediately curved into a bright smile and she nodded her head gratefully.

"Yes, I'd like a room, please."

"Of course, please come in."

She trailed after the small man, stepping into a bright home filled with lights and soft colors. Sakura immediately noticed the fridge, and her stomach growled with hunger. A red blush quickly spread throughout her face, and she mumbled an apology. The old man smiled and his eyes twinkled with kindness.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Sakura's stomach grumbled louder, and all she could do was laugh sheepishly and nod her head, while trying to cover up her disruptive stomach. It wouldn't exactly comply.

"Okay, you head up the stairs and find the first room on the left. I'll bring you the food when it's done. What would you like?"

"Ah, anything is okay. If you have instant ramen, then that would be just fine."

"Right away."

Sakura slowly made her way up the steps. She reached the room, opened the door, and found herself staring at a pitch black area. She flipped the switch, and a bed with blue sheets immediately came into view. Splashes of various shades of blue covered the walls, which were decorated with pictures of different kinds of flowers. One picture in particular caught her eye, and she diverted her attention towards it.

A pink cherry blossom swirled on top of a flowing river, while others cascaded down the glistening waterfall. It almost seemed like it were real, like it was actually happening right now. It looked completely ethereal. Sakura slowly walked up to the picture and slid her finger over the cherry blossom. So immersed in the picture, she didn't hear the squeak of the door opening, nor did she feel the other presence in the room.

Silent footsteps made their way to her at the other end. Quiet, soft, slowly making a beeline toward the pink haired teen. It stopped a few feet from her form. It wasn't until after shallow breath was heard in the room did she freeze. Her heart seemed to leap up into her throat, and it was all she could do not choke then and there. Her eyes grew wide with terror, and her posture stiffened into a straight line. Slowly, Sakura turned her head toward the voice, prepared for the worst. What her green orbs met was nothing of the sort.

The kind old man stared up at her with confusion written on his face. It was probably due to the fact that she was as stiff as a board, and her eyes had just previously searched around the room for a possible escape. Once she met his gray orbs, though, she let out a sigh of relief and immediately relaxed.

"Here is your ramen, miss."

To say that she was relieved was the understatement of the year. Her eyes shone with such happiness and her face glowed so brilliantly, that he could only stare in wonder. She gratefully took the ramen and set it down on the table.

"Thank you. Really. I extremely appreciate your kindness towards me, Mr..."

She trailed off uncertainly. He immediately understood.

"Ah, the name's Anraku, my dear. And I would just like to say that it's not any problem at all. We hardly get any customers here, due to the inn being so far out of town. (Aha, see?) So anyone is graciously accepted. If there is anything else that you need, please ask. I'm just below, the first door to the right."

"Thank you, again."

The elderly man turned around and walked out of the room. Sakura turned away from the picture and walked over to the food. After she was done eating, she padded over to the bed and started pulling down the covers. In the middle of getting ready for bed, she heard footsteps come up the stairs and stop directly in the doorway.

"Do you need anything, Anraku?"

A pause, deliberate. Silence reigned the room. And although it was quiet, it seemed to scream something else. Suddenly, a smooth, sultry voice echoed through.

"I think you have mistaken me for someone else..."

* * *

Ooh, cliffy. Well, how was it? I hope you liked it. As for the old man's name, it's just "Comfort" in Japanese. Reviews are really graciously accepted. If I don't get any feedback, how am I supposed to know how to improve on my writing style and technique?

**Panic**


	2. Running and Fighting for Freedom

This is the second chapter to HideandSeek. I hope you like it. It's different than my normal style of writing, and that just makes me depressed in itself, but it's more in tune with the rest of the stories here. I can happily inform you that there is no sight of angst-y themes in this one, either. Well, unless you kind of look at the beginning part of the story where Sakura explains some things. But it's hardly depressing, so it's still all good. (Smiles)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I pwn him.

Sakura's point of view.

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you? That there are a pair of eyes following your every move, to witness everything you do, and taking careful measures to remain unseen? And whenever you look around your environment, there's no one there? But you just know that they're lurking in the shadows somewhere, their orbs fixated on your trembling form, closely inspecting your reactions. You are absolutely sure that they're right behind the next corner you take, ready to strike, ready to attack, ready to _kill_.

I get these feelings all of the time. The malicious vibes coming off of the silent madman. I can just imagine the sadistic smirk on his flawless face. That crazed grin of his. He's always beside me. Whether physically there, or infused in my brain to make me think that he's standing right behind me. He has that power over me. Over anyone, for that matter. He could turn an educated professor into a psychotic, jumbled mess. That's partially because he's psychotic, himself. But that's just the half of it. The other part to my stalker's messed up world is his special trait. He likes to think of it as a gift. I think it a horrible curse.

It's those eyes of his. And, I guess his brain is part of it, too. And that _face_, that _gorgeous face_. So, I really could say that it's his entire being. But his eyes are what pull together the misery that he loves to create upon unsuspecting victims. They almost seem to stare straight at your soul, either color. But the different shades always determine what mood he's in. They're usually an obsidian color. He can be anywhere from playful to moderately annoyed. And the endless pool of onyx orbs can make you feel sightly dizzy.

The other pigment that his eyes can transform into has a maroon tinge to it. It literally bleeds from coal to crimson. You can't pull your eyes away no matter how hard you try. And this stage isn't exactly one that you'd feel joyous in. When his eyes turn this color, it's safe to say that he's more than a little ticked off. So whenever I'm around him, which seems to be a lot, now-a-days, I try to stay out of that stage.

His choice of words are always pleasing to the ears. He talks like a well educated scholar, but behind the false mask lurks a beast full of terror. And he is quite well known. He's called many things around these parts of town. Some like to call him, The Chidori. Others like to nickname him, The Avenger. I always snort a little at this one. _The Avenger_. What a lame name. But even though the names sound a little corny, he always lives up to, and far exceeds the titles.

He's bloodthirsty. He's a criminal. He's a full out monster.

But I just like to call him:

"_Uchiha Sasuke..._"

Sasuke smirked in contempt, completely amused with my agitated form. His onyx eyes gleamed in the lamp light, and I sighed in slight relief. At least he was somewhat calm.

"At your service, madame."

His haughty grin only served to infuriate me more, and I sneered at his fake politeness.

"What do you want?" I growled in irritation, bearing my teeth. Although I was seriously shivering in fear, I couldn't let him know that. He would consider that as a win for him. And I wouldn't show him any weakness.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my little blossom has gained a backbone. Did it hurt? Because last time I checked, you were a spineless coward."

Oh _no_ he did _not_. I resisted the urge to pounce on him, because it would be relatively worthless. He could either sidestep or knock me out. And I did _not_ want him taking control again. Nor did I want to be unconscious with him watching over me. I slightly shuddered at the pictures that flitted across my mind. No, I didn't want that at all. Maybe I could chose a different approach?

Instead of scowling furiously from across the room at the devilish pretty boy, I changed tactics. A flirty smile curved onto my lips and I batted my eyelashes. His previous sneer changed into one full of surprise.

"Sasu-kuuuun. Why do you have to be so mean? Can't you just love me for who I am?" I whined cutely, while pouting for good measure. Even though I was puking on the inside, his look of bewilderment was completely worth it. I sashayed over to his puzzled form and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "You do love me, don't you? Because I'd do anything for you. _Anything_."

I let the last word roll off my tongue in a breathy tone, while desperately trying to keep the facade up and not grimace in disgust. It must have worked, because his confused face turned into a pleased smirk. I could almost see his mind working in overdrive, coming up with pictures of me, probably clad in nothing but his over sized shirt.

"Why Sakura, I didn't know that you felt that way about me. Nor did I think that you could be so enticed to doing something completely out of nature for one such as yourself. I must ask, what caused this sudden change?" His smooth tone sent shivers down my spine. Out of pleasure or disgust, I wasn't exactly sure.

Instead of pondering over it for too long, I continued to smile prettily and tried to force a blush. My cheeks started to throb from the strain, and I let my appearance drop a little. It was minuscule, hardly anything, but enough to catch the attention of the monster staring at me closely. His eyes immediately became suspicious and he looked at me warily. A flash of red caught my eye and my facade dropped completely. His eyes narrowed and he growled angrily deep within his throat.

"Sakura...don't play games with me..." His tone held a warning in it, and I jumped slightly. My bold appearance shifted to a timid one, and I hastily took several steps back. Well, I tried to, I guess. His reaction time was better than mine and he grabbed my waist before I could get too far. He reeled me in until our bodies were flush. I squeaked in surprise, a red blush slowly staining my cheeks. As much as I hate to admit it, this blush was real. I tried to drop my head in shame, but his eyes grabbed onto mine like an invisible magnet. I desperately tried to yank my eyes away from his, but I couldn't look away. He had me hypnotized. And I couldn't exactly say that it was a horrible experience.

Slowly, his obsidian orbs bled to crimson and I had to stifle a gasp. This was not good. Not good at all. I tried to pull my eyes away once more, but he held on. I needed to do something. Anything. I couldn't let him turn into that thing. Not when the nice man was sleeping peacefully, directly below us. I wracked my brain for something to do, and immediately my mind processed a grand idea. I grinned coyly, and crashed my lips onto his.

He was stunned at first, but then relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes in pleasure. His lips moved against mine as I looked around for a possible escape route. The only way to get out of here was to pass Sasuke, who was currently standing in the doorway, kissing me senseless. A moan interrupted my thoughts. I tried to think straight as his tongue dove into my mouth, curling around my tongue. His hands slowly moved from their place at my hips and trailed under my shirt and up my torso. When I felt his hands start to massage something they weren't supposed to, I woke up from my trance. The only way to get out of this was to do something that would probably get me killed later. But it had to be done.

In the midst of him trying to ravage my mouth, I bit down hard on his tongue. His eyes snapped open and he immediately drew back. Blood dribbled down his chin. While he was bringing his head away from my personal space, I took the opportunity to go through with my plan. And I lifted my knee. High. Bingo, got him. Hope he wasn't planning on having any kids. He went down like a ton of bricks, withering in agony. I smirked in victory and dashed out of the room. Girls can play dirty, too. Just as I was about to leave the inn, I remembered something. I took my coin purse out of my pocket and smashed a handful of coins on the kitchen table. Then I hightailed it out of there as fast as possible.

After a safe distance from the house, I slowed down my sprinting to a slow jog. I seriously couldn't get far enough away from him. Even if I was dead tired and could hardly breath, I wouldn't slow down yet. He would come find me again. That much was certain. And I'm left in the same predicament as last time. No food, no shelter, no idea where I was going. All I had was a coin purse full of coins, but that wouldn't help me if I didn't find a place to stay before Sasuke caught me. And I already know that it wouldn't matter if there's a live audience when he catches me. He'd probably like it more. Egotistical bastard...

I sighed as the wind whipped at my pink tresses. My hair was so bold, so vibrant, so unique. It's no wonder that Sasuke can always pick me out in a crowd.

I looked across the road and saw a small shack in the distance. I squinted my emerald orbs, trying to read the sign in the darkness. Bobecca's Beauty Salon.

I smiled slightly, an idea already forming in my mind.

Maybe I could make it a little harder for Sasuke to recognize me.

* * *

Well? How was it? Reviews. Would. Be. _Awesome_. But I'm not complaining...much...I won't do that one thing where the author doesn't post up a chapter until they get so many reviews. It always made me sad because I didn't know when the next chapter would be up. And I would think that the author would post the chapter only when they actually create the chapter, regardless of the reviews. They just would hold the chapter back until they reached the number. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated.

Also, Bobecca was just a random name that popped into my mind. I think I was thinking of that one place in Columbus (maybe) that was called Boop ade beccas or something. I don't even know if that name's Japanese or not. It was Italian. The character probably won't even show in the other chapters, too, so just disregard that.

**Panic**


	3. Staring Down the Barrel of a 45

Third chappie to HideandSeek. Up until now, it's really just been the start of the story. Now we're starting to get into the main conflict. And there's also a special guest in this chapter. Well, not really a guest. More like another permanent character. So, yes, on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I pwn him.

* * *

Beautiful blue skies. Small, humble abodes. Happy, joyful civilians. All of these things describe one place in particular. Sky Haven Village. It was a reasonably large village with citizens bustling around in a frenzy. Yet, it somehow gave off a very peaceful vibe that made you want to close your eyes and smile.

The sun glowed down on the village, warming up the frost-bitten ground. Dew slowly melted from the bright green blades of grass. Cheerful faces could be seen everywhere. Nothing could get better than this.

A breeze of air flowed through the streets and swarmed around me. An aroma of juicy hot dogs wafted up to my nose and I inwardly drooled in response. It smelled so good!

I quickened my pace slightly, already tasting the delicious food sinking into my teeth. As I speed walked down the streets, I passed a window from a shop and saw my reflection. My trot slowly turned into a sluggish walk, until I stopped completely. Dark, jet black hair met my vision and I sighed in slight disappointment. Sure, the black hair didn't look completely bad on me, but I would have rather kept my startling pink tresses. It made me different from the others. It made me unique. Now I look just like the rest of the civilians. But compared to my other choices, I guess this was the best way to go.

I continued on my journey until I got to the hot dog stand. After paying for the meat with my still full coin purse, I turned toward the direction of my temporary home. A small hotel slowly came up from the horizon and I pouted slightly. What I wouldn't give to go back to my actual home. What I wouldn't give to get back to my friends and family.

I was awoken from my wishes when I felt a slight jerk from my pants, and my pocket feeling reasonably lighter. I furrowed my brows, confused, and turned my head, only to meet the back of someone running. In his hand was something black and seemed to be stuffed to the brim with round things. I touched my back pocket, only to find it empty. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, and I squawked in outrage. That freak just stole my coin purse!

I gritted my teeth in outrage while clenching my fist. After throwing down the hot dog and silently mourning my squashed lunch, I took off sprinting, trying to catch the thief. I ran past a group of kids playing, and almost slipped on the red ball that rolled into my path. I jumped over it at the last second and continued on my pursuit. I saw the thief up ahead turn a corner to the left, and I dashed forward. Just as I dove around the corner, a hand reached out and grabbed my upper arm. I was slammed into the brick wall, forcefully hitting my head. Black dots slowly swam up into my vision as I tried to regain my balance and composure. I could taste the metallic bite of blood filling my mouth. A deep chuckle filled the narrow space and I winced.

Blinking, I slowly regained my vision and brought my gaze onto my captor. He was tall with red, spiky hair. An outfit of black with a long hood covered his face, hiding all but his mouth from my view. His lips twisted into a sneer, mocking me at my current predicament. I glared in response.

Just then, he gripped my throat, sliding me up the wall to reach his vision. I choked slightly, not enjoying my air supply being cut short. Low gasps could be heard from my throat and I tried to keep consciousness. Darkness was already starting to set in.

"Well, look who we have here. It was so nice of you to drop by. You can stay as long as you like, but we wouldn't want to _hold_ you up."

I snorted at the bad pun, but kept my eyes set on the thief, clawing at his strong grip. He narrowed his eyes at my obvious distaste for his lack of comedy skills.

"Looks like we got ourselves a critic, boys. Maybe we should teach her a lesson?"

Suddenly my cell phone in my pocket started vibrating in the quiet alley. My captor reached into my pocket, ignoring my yells of outrage, and opened the phone. After a brief second when the person on the other line asked for me, the thief answered, "Sorry, but she's a little..._held up_ at the moment..." He chuckled darkly.

I tried to sigh in exasperation, but his hold on my neck made it slightly difficult. What was with this guy? Couldn't he just stick to his original role and be the bad guy? Because, honestly, he's not cut out for the whole comedian thing. And couldn't he at least have the decency to use a different pun? He used holding twice! Just as I was about to continue my rant, his words sunk in. Boys. I looked around, only to be met with several pairs of eyes that I wasn't aware of before. A squeak rose from my throat, and my eyebrows drew in worry. Well, crap. This might be a little harder than I had anticipated.

I sucked in as much air as I could and rasped out, "What do you want from me?" This seemed to cause a reaction from them, since he smiled again, yellow teeth poking out.

"Oh, nothing much. Just all of your money. Maybe some cooperation for a ransom note. That's all."

My eyes squinted in puzzlement. What were they talking about? They already had all of my money. And a ransom note? My parents had been dead for five years, killed in a car accident. Who would they send the note to?

He noticed me confusion, because he added, "Since you already have this chunk of money just for change, you must have more. And if you don't, then you are going to _get _more. I don't care how. Stealing, killing, anyway that you can. And if you don't..."

His obvious threat was drawn out, snaking around my arms and crushing my ribcage. How was I going to get out of this? I couldn't possibly win, with my current position, even against good odds. But seeing the number of thieves with built bodies was a huge disadvantage. And I'd rather gnaw my own arm off than steal from an innocent citizen, let alone kill them.

Only one thought entered my mind, and I groaned in defeat. I was screwed.

He smiled in contempt, happy that I would go with his plans. Just as I opened my mouth to agree to the deal, something big crashed into the man, effectively pushing him into the floor. His grip on my throat passage fell completely and I greedily inhaled as much air as I physically could. As I was catching my breath, bent over on my knees, my savior was busy knocking every single thief out. Once I had regulated my breathing pattern, I looked up, only to find all of the thieves on the ground, out cold. I could only stare in amazement. I was shaken out of my daze when a hand came into my vision. My coin purse, the one that caused this huge mess, was plopped into my hands. After staring at the black object I looked up.

The first thing that came into my mind was, "Sasuke." But upon further inspection, I noticed that it wasn't him at all. It looked almost like an older version of my "stalker", with long, shiny ebony hair and a set of black orbs. His face was flawless as Sasuke's, but with a twin set of lines drawing from the tip of his eyes to the middle of his face. Although the lines looked like wrinkles, it only enhanced his true beauty, making him look, dare I say it, dashing. Or many drool-worthy would be the appropriate term. A hunkscicle? (A/N: Sorry, had to put that in there. When my friend developed a crush on a boy, her sister said that she thought he was a hunkscicle. Lol It caused many embarrassing situations for her, along with amusement for us. Everyone won! Well, sort of.)

I dismissed my fan girling thoughts, once I realized that I had been staring. I squeaked in embarrassment, hiding my red face behind a curtain of black hair. A low chuckle caused me to rise my head again. A small smile graced his lips, and I couldn't help but blush even more. He looked absolutely _gorgeous_. Maybe if Sasuke could smile like that...

I quickly stopped my train of thought as soon as it came. Who cares if Sasuke smiled? I didn't care about him. He was a cold, ruthless monster. He didn't deserve any love, not even my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Yet again, my savior shook me out of my stupor. I nodded my head frantically, ashamed at being caught day dreaming again.

"Oh, yes, I'm alright. Thank you, thank you very much for saving me. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to get out of that, but then you come along and save me. And I thought that I was a goner for sure, so you helped me very much. I am eternally in your debt. Whatever you want, you got it. Well, with the exclusion of _some things_, but as long as it doesn't really cross the line, I'm yours! Wait, well, no, I don't mean it like that nor do I mean it literally. It's just that...um...thank you."

With my face set in a sheepish grin, I chuckled nervously. I was making a _complete_ fool out of myself. In front of a very hot guy! Oh the humiliation!

But instead of giving me a weirded out glance and walking away, he just twitched his lips up even more. He must get this often, because he wasn't stalking away, muttering about "fan-girls". So that's a good sign, right? It's still a possibility, I still have a chance, I still have...

Nah, I'm hopeless.

"...Well?"

I froze on spot, my shoulders stiff. Oh dear Lord, he wasn't talking to me all this time, was he? Oh my God. _OhmyGod! _Ooooh crap. He was. He's expecting an answer. What do I say? Lord, if you have any justice at all, please help me through this!

"Um, of course! I mean, who wouldn't?"

There was a lengthy pause. He just stared at me questionly, not really understanding my answer, I guess. Shoot, maybe my answer called for a "No" and I just completely messed up any chances I had with him. Add to the fact that this was my third (_THIRD!_) time that I was caught zoning.

After much hesitation, the boy in front of me slowly responded.

"I had asked what your name was."

My dull blush that had previously seeped into my skin now flamed with full force. He asked for my _name_?! _MY NAME_?! And I answered with an "Of course"?!

I brought my gaze to the Heavens above, feeling completely betrayed. Those "miracles" that everyone talked about were in short supply when it came to me.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Heh, um, my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"What a pretty name. But that's only to be suspected for a pretty girl, such as yourself."

I coughed in embarrassment, while desperately trying to hide the bright smile that threatened to curl on my lips.

"I must be off. Please, remain safe. It wouldn't bring me any happiness if one of our lovely flowers was hurt by a low-life thief."

I could only gaze in wonder as he walked off. He was doing it with such style without even meaning to. It was like the world was created just for him to walk on. And his _voice_. His voice made me want to swoon right there at his feet and plead for him to take me. I wonder if he would. Then we could get married and have kids and live in this wonderful home and-

I was snapped out of my pondering when I realized something vaguely important.

"Oh, I didn't catch your-" A breeze flew past me, ruffling my black tresses. All that greeted me was an empty alley wall. "...name." I sighed in dejection, turning my head down to the ground below me.

As I started walking toward my new home, a dark shadow came across my small form. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I bumped into a strong chest, almost losing my balance. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the blazing sun, and met my least favorite person on the entire Earth. Dear God, not again!

"Hello, Sakura. Long time no see, ne?" My surprised look still stayed on my face.

"How did you find me?" I questioned, flabbergasted. It didn't make sense. With my new hair color, I should have blended in. Along with my head start and all of the people rushing around. How could Sasuke have caught up to me so fast?

My bewildered look etched onto my face seemed to amuse him.

"You're forgetting, my dear Sakura, just what I am. I always know where you are. I can track you. _I can smell your scent_."

My already wide eyes still managed to grow considerably. A big gust of air was drawn to my lips as I gasped in surprise. So that's how he always found me, even as I desperately tried to run away from him, hide from his form. I closed my eyes in despair, knowing that it was futile. I could never escape him, now matter how hard I tried.

Just after squinting my eyes in defeat, I popped them open, feeling a ticklish sensation at the top of my head. I looked up in amazement, only to find Sasuke. _Sniffing_ my _hair_.

I began to give him a "Wtf?" look, until my puzzled form soon became stiff with fright. He was growling, and it wasn't the playful type, either. Although, does Sasuke even _do_playful? Nevertheless, he was growling deep within his throat, his chest rumbling with rage. Two pairs of onyx eyes bent down to my level and glared into mine.

"You were with someone. I can smell their scent." He spat hatefully, one lip stretched upward in a snarl. I shivered slightly at his cool breath hitting my face. His close proximity was almost too much to handle, and his glare wasn't exactly helping, either. I could only stare at him dumbly, not quite processing his words.

"Who were you with?" Sasuke demanded, glowering at my small form. He towered over me with an air of superiority, waiting for my response. But I couldn't have given it to him even if I had thought of one, because in the next second, another form stood beside me. He also towered over me, but it wasn't rage that was pulsating from him, but amusement. I looked up in wonder, only to greet the same boy that had helped me earlier. He opened his mouth to say something, only to shut it when sidestepping a blur of black. My mouth dropped as I full out gaped at what I saw. Sasuke was glaring hatefully at him, a feral grimace on his flawless face. He seemed to spew out distaste toward my savior.

Sasuke jumped into stance, ready to attack the boy again, and I had to wonder if this rivalry wasn't just because of me. There had to be a deeper meaning for all of this.

My intent to help my savior, along with my curiosity, finally got the better of me, until I blurted out, "Do you know this man, Sasuke?"

"Know him? Of course I do. He's my brother."

My eyes opened in realization. No wonder they looked so much alike. They had to be related somehow. That must be why I kept thinking about Sasuke. His own brother just saved me! But, wait, if he saved me...and that was his brother...then...

"WAIT!"

I dove in the frenzy, trying to stop the fighting. My arms were outstretched toward the two feuding brothers as I squinted my eyes, ready to receive pain. But the pain didn't come, only growling to my left and silence to my right.

"What are you doing, Sakura? Get out of the way! This fight has nothing to do with you!"

"Although I hate to agree with my foolish little brother, (Sasuke glared at him, daring him to call him that again.) I have to admit that he is right. You shouldn't jump into a battle like that, Sakura-chan. (Sasuke spluttered slightly. 'Sakura-chan?!') You could potentially harm yourself."

Two different reasoning's, two different responses, one same meaning. While one showed rage and anger, another showed calmness and disappointment. I had to wonder which one annoyed me the most.

"Like hell I'll let you two fight! With as much stamina and anger and _whatever_you both have that's fueling you, you'll probably kill each other! And whether or not I'd be okay with Sasuke dying, this is still a village. With civilians. Who are _innocent_. I won't let you two get the chance to harm them, even if it would be an accident. And besides, you two are brothers! Sure, there's going to be some disputes here and there, but not a full fledged war! Really, I can't believe you two!"

With my proclamation reverberating through the still air, I held my ground. I glared defiantly at Sasuke's outrage, and narrowed my eyes at the other boy's look of disapproval. I wouldn't back down.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the boy to my right sighed in defeat. It looked like he wasn't used to backing down from a challenge, but his nice demeanor held him from defying and hurting a girl.

"Very well."

"What are you talking about? You're just going to let her decide for you? I demand a fight! You need to pay for what you've done, you bastard!"

I gaped disbelievingly. What had caused this much hate for Sasuke to want to literally kill his own brother? It just didn't make any sense!

"Now, now, Sasuke. Not in front of a lady." The boy smirked slightly, pearly white teeth glimmering in the sun. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from squealing. "I have places to be, so I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you a _second_ time, my fair Cherry Blossom. Until our next encounter, which I hope to be very soon." And with a flourish of arm movements, he was gone. I blinked in surprise, turning my head every possible direction to help find some hint on where he had vanished to. I had never seen someone disappear into thin air. Nor had I seen someone quite like him. He saved me, then listened to me, then became incredibly gentleman-like. It was like he was too good to be true!

_...Which meant that he probably is._

So caught up in my fantasy world, I didn't notice the pair or orbs narrowed in hatred. Once a low, "Sakura..." was growled, I woke up from my trance. I looked over to the younger image of my "Future husband" and grinned slightly.

"Um, sup, Sasuke-kun." He stopped seething and blinked, causing me to inwardly cheer at my brilliance. Sweet, it caught him off guard. Now if only I can sneak out of this somehow...

Another thought caught me unaware, and instead of taking the time to think the conversation through and how it could turn out _disastrously_, I decide to plow through with my inquiries. "What's your brother's name?"

Right after the thought left my mouth, I knew that I had made a terrible mistake. His face full of surprise turned into one full of anger and hate. His upper lip trembled as he resorted back into his animalistic growl. But this time, he was more feral. It seemed like he was out to kill, not really knowing what he was doing, and could possible hurt me in the process. I gulped in fear, taking tentative steps back and making sure that I wouldn't get caught by him again. I was treading dangerous waters, and one slip up could cause me to sink and drown.

"That, I believe, is none of your business. And what did he mean by a _second_ time he met you?"

I shifted my eyes uneasily to the right and left, looking for another escape route. Maybe I can get out of this without having my head chopped off. It's possible. I can make it work...

A sudden grip was felt on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Sasuke staring down at me. He looked impassive, and I couldn't distinguish the raw emotion in his eyes, nor what he was thinking. He opened his mouth, ready to say something, probably one of great importance. And for the life of me, I just couldn't think of what it would be.

"You are coming with me. I'm taking you back to my house. And I'm not letting you out of my sight."

...Oh God.

* * *

Not very much of a cliffy or good ending note. I just wanted to stop there since I was getting kind of tired. And I still have homework. (Ugh! I think I have every subject except for reading, which I already did. Grand!)

Aren't you proud of me! I wrote a lot more than I usually would. Although there isn't as much fluff in this chapter, but I need to somehow get her in the house. The whole conflict in this story will make sense, later. You'll get it, I promise. (And I'll have a lot more fluff in the next chapter. I mean, she's going to his _house_. Where she'll be around him _all the time_. How can there _not_ be fluff?!)

Oooh, and I wonder what Itachi's doing! (Lol not literally, I already know what he's doing, but do you?) Feel free to take guesses, I don't really care. It seems to me that there's trouble brewing between Sasuke and Itachi...and Sakura just got caught in the middle of it. Along with having an attraction to the older Uchiha. Hmmm...(Snicker)

Review! Because reviews make me happy!

**Panic**


End file.
